1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to conduit coupling structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved conduit coupling wherein the same is arranged to effect the rapid securement of first and second conduits relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conduit couplings of various types have been utilized in the prior art to secure conduits typically in an end-to-end relationship relative to one another. Such structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,951,975; 4,991,626; 4,917,149; 4,957,314; and 4,946,202.
The prior art structures have typically been of elaborate construction not availed of the rapid mounting of couplings in an end-to-end relationship as directed by the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.